


Follow Your Heart

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean follows Mildred's advice and follows his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Heart

Mildred’s words rang in Dean’s ears for days after the banshee hunt. “Follow your heart,” her voice would echo. Dean turned in his bed, unable to sleep because he knew what that entailed. He smiled as he looked at the ceiling. Mildred had said she was jealous of the lucky lady Dean was pining after, before promptly advising him to follow his heart. He had declared himself single and ready to mingle, but knew that that was far from the truth.

You were Dean’s world, everything he had ever wanted and never thought he hoped for, packaged in a body full of stubbornness and simmering rage. You were the laugh he thought of when he found himself in a dark place.  You were the face that appeared in his mind as he faced the Darkness.

And Dean had thrown all of that away by walking away from you almost a year ago. He didn’t want to hurt you, knowing that the Mark would eventually take its toll on him and you’d end up being collateral damage. You had screamed at him as he left, expletives flying out of your mouth and piercing right through his chest. Dean cried as he drove back to the bunker, ignoring Sam’s questioning stares and leaving his grievances at the bottom of a whiskey bottle.

But you had never disappeared from his thoughts. He sometimes would check up on you, having enough connections to locate you and know that you were doing well. When the Mark disappeared from his arm, for a brief moment Dean thought of going back to you, start all over again. Yet the Darkness made her appearance and you were out of the picture.

Mildred’s advice repeated itself, over and over again until Dean would wake up and go to sleep with only you on his mind. Sam had noticed the change in Dean’s demeanor. He had asked Dean what was going on, only to receive a shrug from him. Sam suspected it had to do with you.

Dean’s first step towards your direction was dialing your number. He still had you on speed dial and promptly brought the phone to his ear after starting the call. It rang three times before you answered.

“Hello?”

Dean couldn’t say anything, the words stuck in his throat as his heart skipped.

“Hello?” you asked again, voice lacing with annoyance. “Anyone there?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, only to close it.

“Hello?” you tried one last time. Upon receiving no answer, you hung up and Dean was left to rebuke himself for not gathering the guts to speak to you.

It was then that he realized that he couldn’t talk to you through the phone. It had to be in person. Without another second to waste, he got on his feet and fetched his jacket and keys.

“I’ll be back in a few days, Sam,” he announced as he strolled past the library and up the stairs.

“Y/N?” asked Sam simply.

“Yep.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, man. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

Dean climbed into the Impala and pulled out of the driveway, turning on the radio to distract himself with some music. It gave him some semblance of control over his nerves, helped in convincing himself that he wasn’t too desperate to see you, to know what you would say once you caught sight of him.

Once on the highway, Dean recalled that he had no way of knowing where you were. He slammed his palm on the steering wheel in frustration before remembering Sam’s impeccable computer skills. A call was made to his baby brother and after much talking and convincing, Sam was hacking into your phone’s GPS and sending Dean the coordinates.

You were only an hour away and Dean grinned as he pressed his foot into the gas.

He arrived in forty-five minutes, breaking various traffic laws on the way. He didn’t care, he wanted to get to you as fast as he could.

He took a deep breath before rapping the door with his knuckles, shoving his hands into his pockets right after to nervously wait for you to open.

The seconds ticked by and Dean’s nerves grew. He was pretty sure he was sweating by now.

He was making to knock again when the door cracked open.

“H-Hey,” said Dean as he recognized you.

“D-Dean?”

“Y/N.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m—I’m…” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

He heard you scoff and the door was starting to close again.

“Wait, wait!”

“Hold on, let me take off this lock,” you snorted. Dean relaxed and the door closed for a brief moment before being swung open inwards.

“Come in,” you said, gesturing with your hand.

“Thanks,” muttered Dean, stepping inside with his head bow. Where did he even begin?

“So, is everything okay?” you asked, starting to become nervous. You had never seen Dean this way. Nervous and speechless. He always had something to say, always carried himself with swagger and confidence.

“Not really, no,” he shook his head, biting his thumb nervously.

“Why don’t you sit down?” you suggested, gesturing towards the foot of your bed.

“No, I can’t do that, I have to…” he gulped thickly. “I have to say it. Mildred said to follow my heart and that’s what I’m doing. You’re my—”

“Dean, you’re rambling,” you giggled. “Who’s Mildred? You’re sounding like a Disney movie with the ‘follow your heart’ theme.”

“I love you,” his head snapped up as he blurted the words out, eyes piercing right through yours. “I love you, Y/N.”

“What?” your voice cracked, breath failing to fully reach your lungs as you found yourself unable to process what he was saying.

“I made a terrible mistake when I left,” he stepped forward, taking your hands into his. “I shouldn’t have walked away when all I wanted was to stay.”

“Dean…”

His lips caught yours in a passionate, deep kiss that seared right through you. Your arms rose to wrap around his neck as he embraced your waist, pulling you closer to himself. Dean wasted no time in licking between your lips and plunging his tongue into your mouth, exploring every inch you allowed him to.

Your heart was thundering in your chest, your lips moving in tandem with his own, a perfect dance you had learned the steps to since the first time Dean had kissed you. Your fingers threaded through his hair, pulling at the short strands as you brought him closer to you.

His hands descended, cupping your buttocks until he was hoisting you up in the air, prompting your legs to wrap around his firm waist. It was like coming home again, the way you fitted perfectly in his arms.

You never thought you’d see him again. Yet here he was. And he loved you. He _loved_ you.

Dean Winchester loved you.

And you loved him.


End file.
